Time for a change
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Tenchi invites an old friend to stay at his house for awhile……unfortunately for Tenchi he seems to have taken a certain interest in our resident space pirate.
1. House guest

Title: Time for a decision  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi....please do not sue!! I have no money to give!!!  
  
Rated: PG-13 (for now).  
  
Summary: Tenchi invites an old friend to stay at his house for awhile......unfortunately for Tenchi he seems to have taken a certain interest in our resident space pirate.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Tenchi!!"  
  
"What is it Ryoko?" responded a very sleepy Tenchi.  
  
"Why can't you make up your mind on who you want?" asked Ryoko as she floated on top of Tenchi's bed.  
  
Tenchi sat up from his bed and watched Ryoko float on top of him. Every morning it was the same thing, Ryoko would ask him the same question and Tenchi would answer the same way. "Ryoko I don't need this right now. It's too early in the morning" he said softly. Since day one Tenchi had feelings for the feisty space pirate but when Ayeka came to live with them things had gotten complicated. He liked Ryoko because of her feisty attitude and was very attracted to her but at the same time he liked Ayeka because of her kindness and the way she carried herself with grace and authority. Being a princess and all. Still there were certain aspects of Ryoko that just made her unique, and while he wished he could tell her how he felt about her he still had doubts and wasn't sure of what Ayeka's reaction to his decision would be.  
  
"Why must you always avoid this issue, I'm tired of asking you Tenchi" Ryoko would have usually put up a fight or usually would have tried to seduce him again but today seemed different, she looked almost..........defeated, like she'd given up on getting him. This didn't go unnoticed by Tenchi but he didn't know what else to do, he wasn't used to seeing a defeated Ryoko....he was used to seeing the Ryoko that would put up a fight at any cost to get what she wanted. He had no clue how to deal with her.  
  
"Ryoko-"  
  
"No, Tenchi!! I've had enough of your excuses if you don't want me it's fine. I've wasted enough time trying to get you to tell me how you feel about me and I have decided to move on" as she said that, she phased through the door of his room and left a speechless and shocked Tenchi to stare after her.  
  
Later that morning............  
  
"Mihoshi, could you get the door please I'm busy in the kitchen" said Sasami while she prepared breakfast.  
  
"Sure thing Sasami" responded Mihoshi. As she opened the door her eyes widened slightly. The boy that stood in front of her seemed the same age as Tenchi, but his features were more manly and his body build was twice the size of Tenchi's.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to see Tenchi" he smiled politely as he watched Mihoshi help him in.  
  
"I'll go get him for you, in the mean time make yourself comfortable" Mihoshi smiled at him and blushed a little when she caught him staring at her behind. His only reply was a simple grin.  
  
The boy sat on the sofa in the living room and watched t.v. At that moment Sasami came in to tell Mihoshi breakfast was ready.  
  
"Hey, breakfast is........where is she...." she turned realising there was someone sitting on the sofa and faced the handsome stranger. "Who are you?"  
  
"Ow, I'm here to see Tenchi he invited me to stay over for a few weeks. My name is Yoshi, short for Yoshimitzu. What's yours cupcake?"  
  
Sasami blushed and smiled her best smile. "My name is Sasami, I'm just making breakfast. I hope you'll join us"  
  
Yoshi smiled and walked to the kitchen followed by an almost giddy Sasami. Tenchi's friend seemed to be extremely charming, even with little girls. As he entered the kitchen he gasped in surprise.  
  
"Wow, just how many beautiful women are in this house" Ayeka, Washu and Kyone watched Yoshi sit on the table.  
  
"What's your name sweetie" asked Washu, making the young boy quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Erm, my name is Yoshimitzu, but you can call me Yoshi" he sat at the table and watched Ayeka and Kyone whisper something to each other. He shrugged it off and sat next to Washu.  
  
A few minutes later Tenchi and Mihoshi were downstairs. Everyone sat down for breakfast and talked about the usual things until Sasami noticed that Ryoko hadn't come to eat yet.  
  
"Where's Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah, where is she. She's usually the first to come eat breakfast" commented Kyone.  
  
Tenchi felt slightly uncomfortable talking about Ryoko because of what happened in the morning. And felt guilty because it was basically his fault.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon"  
  
"Of course, you are right Lord Tenchi. She is probably on her way here"  
  
As if on cue Ryoko lazily strutted in the Kitchen, after getting her plate she sat at the table and ate her food. Tenchi looked at her from across the table but she didn't look up at him.  
  
Please Ryoko, talk to me thought Tenchi. During the whole time Washu watched her 'daughter' intently.  
  
((What's wrong Ryoko))  
  
((Stay out of my head Washu!!!))  
  
((Fine, but if you want to talk you know I'm here))  
  
((Whatever........thank you))  
  
Washu went back to eating her meal while Ryoko grabbed a bottle of Sake from the fridge.  
  
"Miss Ryoko don't you think it is a bit early for that" said Ayeka bitterly.  
  
"And what if it is, Princess, what the hell are you going to do about it" no one was surprised by their attitude towards each other except Yoshi. Ryoko and Ayeka always argued, even early in the morning.  
  
"You will not speak to me like that, I am the Princess of Jurai I demand-"  
  
"You demand nothing!!!" Ryoko banged her bottle on the table and rose to her feet. There was no doubt she wasn't in the mood for another row with Ayeka. "I'm sick and tired of you!!! Just shut up and leave me alone"  
  
Tenchi exchanged a worried glance with Washu. "Ryoko, sit down" Ryoko glared at her mother, but to everyone's surprise she did as she was told. Tenchi watched Ryoko with surprise and then looked back at Washu.  
  
Everyone remained silent until Yoshi spoke up. "So Tenchi, you live with all these women and you invite me over just now. Why didn't you tell me sooner bro"  
  
Tenchi blushed and replied "Yoshi, c'mon man. Anyway we have to get ready for training with my grandpa, remember"  
  
Ryoko watched Yoshi for a minute, she hadn't noticed the boy before. He was very attractive with long black hair tied in a neat ponytail. He looked more masculine compared to Tenchi. His black T-shirt clung to his body showing his evident muscles, and Ryoko couldn't help but blush when she realised he had caught her stairing.  
  
Yoshi smiled sexily as he realised Ryoko was watching him. "Hey Yosh, you listening to me?" asked Tenchi. He had never seen Ryoko blush before and he found it quite odd that a simple smile from Yoshi made her do that.  
  
"Huh, ow yeah. Training sounds good but.....can we do that later?" he responded never taking his eyes off Ryoko.  
  
"Erm, sure" replied Tenchi, slightly annoyed at the way Yoshi was blatantly looking at Ryoko. There was no doubt he felt jealous.  
  
"Ow Tenchi, you do remember you promised to take me and Sasami out in the City today. What time do we leave?" asked Ayeka fully expecting to get a rise from Ryoko. But nothing happened as she just ate and remained silent.  
  
((What is going on. Surely by now she would have jumped at me)) thought Ayeka.  
  
"Ahh......erm, okay, well we can all go into town I heard there is a carnival going on later tonight"  
  
"Well me and Mihoshi won't be able to come. We're on duty on space patrol tonight" stated Kyone.  
  
"Ow c'mon Kyone....can't we go just for today" whined Mihoshi.  
  
"No, we can't now get up. We have to get to work"  
  
"Fine. Bye everyone. By Yoshi" she winked at Yoshi and followed Kyone outside so they could head to work.  
  
"Well that leaves me, Yoshi, Ayeka, Washu, Sasami and-" said Tenchi before being interrupted by Ryoko.  
  
"I'm not coming, Tenchi, go have fun. I'd rather stay in today"  
  
"Ow, erm...okay"  
  
Yoshi watched Ryoko leave the table with her bottle of Sake. "Actually bro, I think I'll just stay in as well"  
  
Tenchi eyed Yoshi carefully. What was he up to? He thought.  
  
"Well that should be fine" said Ayeka, more than happy that she would be able to have some time with Tenchi.  
  
Maybe this time I can get him to tell me how he feels about me. It is obvious he wants me and not that.....Monster she thought happily.  
  
"Well, Sasami, breakfast was wonderful. If you'll excuse me I'll be in the living room watching t.v. C'mon Tenchi"  
  
"I'll be there with you in a minute. I wanna help Washu and Sasami wash the dishes"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile in the living room.......  
  
Yoshi walked to the living room and sat right next to Ryoko.  
  
"Hey" He glanced at the television and frowned when he realised what she was watching. Soap Opera's weren't exactly his favourite. Ryoko glanced at him and smiled weakly. Something about this boy made her easily vulnerable to his charm.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, suddenly not interested in watching t.v. anymore.  
  
"Yoshimitzu, you can call me Yoshi. Although Tenchi calls me Yosh, he knows I hate that" he smiled warmly at her and sat even closer almost invading her personal space.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Yoshi. I'm sorry about what happened over breakfast but I wasn't in a good mood" Ryoko looked into his deep blue eyes, noticing something odd about them. "Your eyes..." she whispered.  
  
"What about them?" he responded in a low throaty tone. The minute he laid his eyes on the beautiful space pirate he was intrigued to know everything about her. He would have to thank Tenchi for inviting him later on, right now he was hell bent on getting what he wanted. Ryoko.  
  
"They're...beautiful..." Ryoko couldn't think of anything else to say, she had never seen such beautiful eyes and the way he looked at her almost sent her into a trance.  
  
"Thank you. I must say, yours are quite unique" he grinned a little as he noticed her blush. Just then Tenchi and Sasami joined them in the living room breaking the somewhat romantic atmosphere that had developed between the two.  
  
Tenchi and Yoshi spent the rest of the day at the temple training with Yosho. Both youngsters were exhausted and couldn't wait to get back home. Yoshi and Tenchi walked up to the house talking and laughing.  
  
"So, Tenchi....does Ryoko have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Ow nothing. She's really attractive don't you think?"  
  
"Well...um, erm..." Tenchi blushed obviously embarrassed by his friend's question.  
  
"C'mon Tenchi, you need to get over this shyness you have with women. I mean c'mon you have all these beautiful women In your house and you're telling me you haven't thought about getting with any of them?"  
  
"Well....i have. All of them, well except Sasami and Washu obviously but I just don't see them that way. They're more like sisters to me"  
  
"Okayyyy bro, well anyway that Ryoko chic is definitely hot and I'm thinking of asking her out"  
  
"Yosh, she would never go out with you"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you aint her type....." And she has feelings for me He thought.  
  
Yoshi watched Tenchi carefully as they entered the house and decided not to take the subject any further. "If you say so"  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Ryoko sat on top of the roof feeling the cool air of the evening wash over her. She had watched Tenchi and Yoshi walk towards the house the whole time and wondered what the two were talking about. Strangely enough she was happy that to see Yoshi, and couldn't deny the fact that she was intrigued to find out more about him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ah, dinner was wonderful Sasami" said Tenchi's father.  
  
"I agree with you Mr. Masaki. Dinner was excellent, you need to teach me how to cook some day, cupcake"  
  
Sasami giggled and helped Ayeka wash the dishes. Tenchi entered the kitchen wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. "Everyone ready to go?"  
  
"Yup!!" said Sasami.  
  
"Okay then. Yosh you sure you don't wanna come along?" Tenchi and Yoshi had been friends since they were kids and told each other everything, in fact Yoshi was very well aware of Tenchi's powers and what had happened to him when he fought against Kagato. But something was up, Tenchi could just tell that Yoshi decided to stay home for some unexplained reason, he never passed out an offer to go out and have fun.  
  
"Yeah, have fun" replied Yoshi.  
  
"Okay. Has anyone seen Ryoko?"  
  
"No, I'm sure she's gotten herself drunk somewhere" replied Ayeka.  
  
"C'mon Ayeka that's not nice" commented Sasami.  
  
"You are right little sister"  
  
"Well, I wanted to say bye to her before we left but....ow well"  
  
After that Tenchi and the others left, leaving Yoshi and Ryoko at home alone.  
  
After hearing everyone leave Ryoko entered the living room. She was surprised to see Yoshi sprawled on the sofa watching a Movie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yoshi smiled to himself and turned to face her. He had waited to be alone with her the whole day.  
  
"Oh, I didn't feel like going along with the others so I stayed at home"  
  
"I see, well I'll be leaving then, I don't want to disturb-"  
  
"No, no...join me" he got up from the couch and walked up to her. "I've been wanting to talk to you alone the whole day" he confessed sincerely. She watched him for a second not knowing what to say. She couldn't deny the fact that she found him very attractive but her heart belonged to someone else, despite the circumstances. Nevertheless she found herself walking to the sofa with him. "You're really beautiful....I-I...." he sighed "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to go out"  
  
"I do, it's just that I didn't know if I should ask you in front of everyone. I like you Ryoko and I'd like to get to know you better"  
  
"Really, so you think I'm stupid. All you want to do is get into my pants. I have to admit you have a certain charm, but I'm not in the mood to go anywhere"  
  
Yoshi smirked and sat closer to Ryoko. "You've caught me out, I do want to get into your pants Ryoko, but what man wouldn't?"  
  
"..." Tenchi wouldn't she thought miserably.  
  
"I see you're at a loss of words. So what's It gonna be?"  
  
Ryoko smiled sexily and got up from the couch. "You know......it's been awhile since I've been complimented. You seem nice, Yoshi, but I don't feel like dating at the moment"  
  
"I see, is there someone else?" he asked disappointedly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then what's wrong. You don't like me?"  
  
"Yoshi it's not that I don't like you, it's just that I..." Ryoko watched Yoshi for a second, he seemed to genuinely like her and maybe....just maybe if she went out with him Tenchi would come to his senses and tell her how he truly felt. Or maybe he would just keep it all bottled up inside like he always did. She loved him, she was sure about that, but things were starting to get frustrating and going out with Yoshi would probably help her relieve the stress.  
  
"Okay, just for tonight"  
  
Yoshi grinned and got up to get his jacket from the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
"Wait, don't you think I need to change?"  
  
He looked her over and lingered his gaze on her tight jeans which hugged her lush curves perfectly. "You look fine to me", he picked up his cell phone and looked back up at her. He gave her a warm smile and added, "If you feel like you need to change then go, I'll be waiting for you downstairs"  
  
Ryoko smiled and walked towards the stairs, before she went upstairs she looked back at him, she smirked and winked at him. "I know you had this all planned, Yoshi"  
  
All he could do was smile sheepishly at her. "Don't take too long"  
  
About twenty minutes later Ryoko came down wearing a red tank top with a denim mini skirt. Yoshi couldn't help but stare at her long legs that seemed to go on forever. "Damn..."  
  
Ryoko grabbed his arm and walked with him to the door, "You can stop drooling now, Yoshi" they both laughed and left the Masaki household.  
  
Yoshi and Ryoko headed into town and went to a Restaurant. The Food was excellent and Ryoko had to admit she was really having a good time. Yoshi had been a gentleman despite everything.  
  
"So...you enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
Ryoko looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I am. Thank you Yoshi.......this is, wonderful"  
  
Through the whole dinner Yoshi and Ryoko talked about each other's lives.  
  
"So, you're not a space pirate anymore.....right?" asked Yoshi hesitantly.  
  
Ryoko laughed and responded, "Of course, that part of my life is a closed chapter"  
  
Yoshi smiled and got up from his seat, "I'll be right back I just need to pay the bill and then we can go somewhere else"  
  
Ryoko sat at the table looking around while she waited for Yoshi. Her eyes caught a young couple sitting two tables away from them. They seemed in love with each other and totally oblivious to everyone else. ((I wish Tenchi would look at me that way )).  
  
"Hey" Yoshi returned and held a rose in his hand. "This is for you"  
  
Ryoko blushed and smiled weakly. She was seriously starting to like Yoshi. Tenchi had never acted like this towards her, sure he was kind and generous but he never took her out on a date. He always brought the others along, there was no use chasing after someone who didn't seem to be interested. It was time for a change, Ryoko told herself.  
  
"Thank you Yoshi" she smiled and smelled the rose, "It smells really good"  
  
Yoshi grinned and lead her out of the restaurant. "Where to now?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"Ah, this is a surprise so I can't tell you" he kissed her cheek, and took the rose from her hand only to place it in her hair so it would give her an exotic look.  
  
"Perfect...." He whispered huskily before kissing her tenderly.  
  
Ryoko had no idea this was going to happen, and the thing that made it even more unexplainable was the fact that she was really enjoying the kiss.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Oh my" said Ayeka dumbfounded.  
  
"What is it Ayeka?" asked Tenchi, while he held Sasami's hand.  
  
The Princess pointed to where she was looking and gestured for him to look in that direction. Tenchi's eyes grew wider at the sight. There stood Ryoko and Yoshi.................kissing. 


	2. Yoshi's past

Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi......  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This was weird, all too weird. Ryoko felt almost guilty by kissing Yoshi back. She wasn't in a relationship with Tenchi but she felt like she was somehow cheating on him. As if reading her thoughts Yoshi looked at her with what seemed like concern.  
  
"What's wrong?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and watched her with those piercing blue eyes. Ryoko stepped back a little as a thought struck her. His eyes were somewhat familiar, like she'd seen them before. She decided not to ponder on it too much and replied him.  
  
"I think your taking this a bit too far, Yoshi. I don't think this is a good idea"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryoko was starting to lose her temper a little, what part of her sentence did he not understand!! "Listen I have to be honest with you, I can't be in a relationship right now. I'm......." she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm in love with Tenchi...."  
  
Yoshi stared at her for a few seconds before her words slowly sunk in. "I see......" he let go of her arms and stepped back. "So you two are together or something?"  
  
Ryoko honestly didn't know what to say, Tenchi was always kind and considerate with her but that was just how he treated everyone. They weren't together but she knew they shared some kind of bond even though he would never admit it to her. "No.....look you've known Tenchi for a long time, right?"  
  
Yoshi nodded.  
  
"So what can I do to understand if he loves me back?"  
  
Yoshi smiled and draped an arm around her shoulder. "Tenchi is my best friend and the only person I trust. He's been there for me when I was.......well let's just say he helped me figure out what to do with my life. He's a bit complicated at times, in fact sometimes even 'I' don't understand him.......but give him time....he'll come to his senses. I know he cares about you a lot. When I asked him if you had a boyfriend today, he seemed quite overprotective over you. He said that I just wasn't your type....but Tenchi isn't such a good liar and I could tell from there that he had quite an interest in you. Even so I couldn't help but try to get you to be mine anyway" he smiled goofily and took her hand. "So....do you still want to see my surprise?"  
  
"Well...I don't know..."  
  
"I won't try anything with you, now that I know you have feelings for Tenchi I have to be loyal to him and back down. We can be friends......I would like that"  
  
Ryoko smiled and walked with him.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tenchi saw everything, the way he smiled at her and the way she smiled back. Most of all the way they kissed. He was absolutely furious. ((It's all your fault, what do you expect. She can't wait for you forever)) he thought solemnly.  
  
Ayeka stepped closer to him. "Lord Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
Tenchi looked back at Ayeka and sighed, "Of course Ayeka, let's just go have fun okay?"  
  
"Of course" she took Sasami's hand and followed Washu to a candy store. Tenchi waited a few minutes before joining them, he glanced back at where he had spotted them kissing and realised they were gone. He sighed again and made his way to join the others.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile Ryoko and Yoshi walked near a lake.  
  
"Wow, this place is wonderful...." She walked over to the lake and sat in front of a nearby tree. Yoshi sat right next to her and watched the water.  
  
"I come here to think sometimes, it doesn't really belong to anyone and no one ever comes here.........except for my mother.......my Uncle told me how she always came here with him.......the last time she came here was before she left Earth.........."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You see we're quite alike Ryoko...." he looked at Ryoko and smiled, "I'm sure you're familiar with........Kagato"  
  
Ryoko looked at him with shock written all over her face......"How.....how do you know Kagato?"  
  
"Well, apart from the fact that Tenchi told me all about him......he's responsible for.....my mother's death......" Yoshi's eyes seemed to take on another colour, his blue eyes now turned to something more like Ryoko's. His stare wasn't warm and charming anymore. It almost reminded her of..........no it couldn't be...........Ryoko backed away from him and watched him carefully.  
  
"Kagato was......my father....." Ryoko's eyes widened. How could he be Kagato's son, he looked more human than anything, he couldn't be, thought Ryoko. ".......that monster killed my mother......." his tone was low and full of hatred and almost sounded like Kagato's evil voice. Ryoko moved closer to him and caressed his face, she looked at his eyes and realised they were so much like his father. "But what are you doing on earth?"  
  
"My mother was from this planet.......Kagato came here for some reason I preferably don't want to know and met her. I don't know what my mother saw in him, he was a monster full of evil and hatred how could she possibly love him. Anyway after a few weeks he got her to come and live with him on his ship, Soja. I believe you're familiar with that ship" Ryoko nodded slowly, how could he know so much.  
  
"My mother loved him and he used her for his sick experiments......" He couldn't hold in the pain and anguish but most of all the pent up anger he felt for what his supposed father had done to his mother. Ryoko held his hand. "It's....okay, just let it go........does Tenchi know about this?"  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder and stared at the lake. "No, you're the only one I've told all these years" he blinked in surprise as he realised that it was in fact true......Ryoko was the only person he had told of what happened to his mother. Tenchi wasn't aware of the fact that Yoshi knew Kagato in person, all he knew about his past was that he came from another planet and his mother died. Ryoko remained silent, giving him a chance to say whatever he needed to say on his own time. "I....I spent my life wondering what it would be like to make him pay for what he did. But I wasn't strong enough to even attempt to face him. I lived with my Mother's brother since I was nine.  
  
Kagato knew my mother was pregnant a few months later after they started living together, he only wanted her so he could have her child and make experiments on it. When I was born my Mother was still oblivious to what his true intensions were until one day after my 8th birthday she saw his lab, it was full of sketches and experiments, she found out that he had been examining her DNA and taking samples of her blood while she was asleep. She also found another sketch where he had written notes on what he experimented and that he wanted to make me his number one experiment. Being one not to coward away my mother confronted him about it and requested him to take her back to Earth. She didn't live long enough to see the next day.....he killed her.....I saw it......I was just coming to say goodnight when I saw my mother on the floor lifeless, covered in a pool of blood....while he stared at her laughing. He didn't notice me escape from his ship as he was too caught up in killing my mother. I escaped with one of the other scientists, Roshi, he worked with Kagato on some experiments and when I told him what happened he helped me get back to earth and find my Uncle. For that I'll be always grateful to him" He held back the tears that were threatening to come out, he was emotional but at the same time capable of hiding his emotions easily. Something he had inherited from his father perhaps, the ability of seeming almost emotionless while he was feeling different kinds of emotions inside. "I had no idea...."  
  
"It's okay Ryoko, I might seem like a normal guy but I'm not. And unfortunately I've inherited most of my father's powers........that is why I asked Tenchi if he could train me....I've seen him fight before.......he showed me his Light Hawk wings and since then I've always wanted to know what having powers like that would feel. Of course I will never be able to achieve that kind of power, only Juraian royalty is capable of using them.  
  
Still I asked Tenchi to train me so I would be able to become strong"  
  
"But why, your father is dead. You don't need to become any stronger than you already are?"  
  
"You see........my father is not dead...."  
  
"WHAT!!! Tenchi killed him I'm sure of it!!!"  
  
"He is my father, we have a telepathic link. He can't read my thoughts but he can tell that I'm alive and so can I. He's out there somewhere and I'm going to make sure Tenchi trains with me enough for me to be able to fight him"  
  
Ryoko looked at him in disbelief......how could it be that Kagato was still alive? "Does Tenchi know this?"  
  
"No.....Ryoko, I don't want him to know. I want to go after my father and make sure I kill him with my own hands. I don't want Tenchi involved in this.........I want to make sure Kagato sees my face before he dies!!" he replied silently, he couldn't allow himself to lose the chance to kill his father himself.  
  
"If he's still alive as you say, then you shouldn't fight him on your own. Tenchi will be able to help you.......I'll also be able to help...we'll all help......."  
  
"NO!! I have to do this myself!!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Ryoko, after I have trained enough with Yosho and Tenchi I'll be able to face him" Ryoko sighed and watched him as he got up from where he was sitting. "C'mon, we have to get back home" Ryoko nodded and followed him. Both remained silent through the whole journey. ((How can this be, how can Kagato be still alive.......and just how does Yoshi know so much about......well everything?)), Ryoko glanced at Yoshi while they walked home and realised his eyes had turned blue again. Something odd was going on and she could just tell that something bad would happen soon.  
  
TBC.........Sorry for the short chap everyone I hop I can make a longer one next time, thanks for the reviews, I always appreciate when someone gives me some good solid advice on my stories, thanks Smack54(by the way, no, i haven't read your story). This is my first Tenchi/Ryoko story so please bear with me everyone, lol. Anyways, Ciao!! xxxxxx 


	3. Confrontations

Title: Time for a decision  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tenchi....blah, blah, blah  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summary: Well, well, now what's going to happen...........read to find out!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - Confrontations  
  
Yoshi and Ryoko arrived back home at around 10.30pm. A few words had been spoken between the two and Ryoko was dying with questions to ask Yoshi but decided to wait for the right time. He didn't look like he was in the mood for talking about his past any more. Ryoko walked towards the door only to find it locked.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Guess they locked us out...." replied Yoshi.  
  
"That's a bit weird. Every time I come home drunk from God knows where they still leave the door open. Even though I can just faze through it. Hmmm.....anyway that is not a problem at all. C'mon"  
  
Ryoko grabbed his hand but he yanked it away. She turned and looked at him, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"I want to try and faze through the door..."  
  
"But, Yoshi you can't.......can you?"  
  
"Of course, I'm Kagato's son remember. Besides I have never tried, if I get a bump on the head at least you'll be able to help me up, neh?" He smiled at her and motioned for her to move away. Ryoko watched him, hoping that he seriously didn't get a bump in his head.  
  
Yoshi lunged himself at the door and concentrated on the soul thought of fazing through and to his disbelief he didn't make it. "Argh!!" he fell back hard on the floor and nursed his aching head. Ryoko crossed her arms over her chest and grinned wickedly. "Well, now that was.........pitiful"  
  
He glared at her from where he was sitting and caressed his head as the pain slowly faded away. "I'm going to try again"  
  
Ryoko laughed and grabbed his hand. "Maybe, but not today. Besides you don't want to wake up everyone in the house...." Yoshi allowed her to drag him in, feeling defeated and utterly useless. ((If I'm not even capable of fazing then how the hell do I expect to beat my father!!!)).  
  
They entered the living room and sat down on the sofa. "You need something for that head of yours before it gets swollen"  
  
Yoshi frowned and rubbed his head a little. "So what are we going to tell the others?"  
  
Ryoko came back from the kitchen holding what seemed like a pack of ice, she slowly placed it on Yoshi's head and positioned his hand on it. "Hold it on your head, like that" Yoshi nodded and held the ice pack. Ryoko sat down next to him sighing a little.  
  
"I don't know Yoshi, it doesn't seem like a big deal...." she turned to him so they were facing each other "....and I don't think Tenchi needs to know about....you know, the fact that we kissed"  
  
He gave her a goofy smile and placed his hand on her thigh. "Are you sure you don't want it to happen again?" Ryoko swatted his arm playfully, she seemed a bit nervous about the way he was looking at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing........it's just...." He placed his left hand on his ice pack and kept his other hand on her thigh, rubbing it slightly. "It's nothing. I think I'm going to get some rest"  
  
Ryoko stared at him not quite understanding what was going on. He seemed to be holding out on something. "Yoshi, are you okay?"  
  
He shrugged and placed the ice pack back in the kitchen. He came back and gave her a forced smile. "Yeah, am cool. I just need some rest I guess. Do you mind getting up from the sofa so I can get some sleep"  
  
"Sure" she got up and picked up a blanket from the nearby cupboard. Ryoko didn't know why she had taken such a liking to Yoshi, but the more she got to know him the more she wanted to spend time with him. It also seemed strange, she had been acting a bit out of character lately. Yoshi took the blanket from her and placed it on the sofa. He swiftly took off his t- shirt, leaving him only with his jeans. As much as Ryoko wanted to leave she couldn't help but stare at his body. Yoshi wasn't aware she had been staring at him as his back was turned to her. "Well..." he turned and looked puzzled as he saw her blush slightly. "...erm, I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Y-Yes, goodnight..." she walked up the stairs kicking herself mentally for looking like such an idiot. ((What the hell is wrong with me...)). She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tenchi walking up to her.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
Ryoko looked up to see him staring, no, glaring at her. He never got angry easily, especially with her. He was always patient, what did she do to make him so upset?  
  
"Tenchi, are you okay?"  
  
He walked up to her so he they were a few inches away from each other, "I thought you didn't feel like going out?"  
  
"Oh I just changed my mind Tenchi, you know me"  
  
Ryoko somehow couldn't look at him. "Look it's late-"  
  
"I saw you and Yoshi"  
  
Ryoko felt like a ton of bricks had hit her, "W-What do you mean?"  
  
"Honestly Ryoko, in all this time we've lived together you expect me not to know when you're lying. C'mon you're better than that"  
  
Ryoko knew he was right, there was no point lying. "Why do you care anyway? You don't love me, I'm not yours......we're just friends so why are you angry?"  
  
He wanted to say something, but couldn't let anything out. She was right, she wasn't his and therefore he had no right to be angry. He sighed and took her hand in his. Ryoko watched him warily.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko, it's just that I care about you and I don't want to see you get your heart broken. Yoshi is my best friend, I know how he is. He's only interested in playing around"  
  
"Tenchi, I'm a big girl. I've been around for longer than you can imagine, I can handle myself. Besides, I eat men like Yoshi for breakfast....."  
  
Tenchi frowned, "Ryoko..." he said warningly.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi, I'll be fine...." For the first time since they lived together they remained speechless, until a thought struck Ryoko.  
  
"How long have you been waiting for me to come back home?"  
  
Tenchi blushed a little, "Erm, it doesn't matter. You're here now, so I can go to bed"  
  
Ryoko grinned wickedly and Tenchi backed up a little. "Well aren't you going to kiss me goodnight, Tenchi dear"  
  
"Ryoko...."  
  
"C'mon Tenchi" she pressed herself against him and wound her arms around his neck. What he did next shocked her beyond belief. His lips caressed hers in an almost teasing manner before he kissed her. All she could do was stand still in disbelief. Tenchi had always pushed her away; always found an excuse to get away from her when she tried to seduce him. She wasn't expecting him to give in to her so easily.  
  
Ryoko was too perplexed by the whole thing to notice his hands moving to steady themselves on her waist. She moaned softly into his mouth and taking this as an encouragement to go on Tenchi pressed her harder against him. As seconds passed by the kiss became more heated and Tenchi was finding it hard to keep control of himself. He gently broke the kiss and looked straight into Ryoko's eyes. He didn't miss the look of astonishment plastered all over her face. "I-I'm sorry.....I have to go" he moved away and turned to walk to his room.  
  
"No, Tenchi......wait" she said, almost in a whisper.  
  
He turned slightly, not wanting to face her. Ryoko walked up to him and placed her delicate hands on his shoulder. "Don't run away from me, please. You always do that to me. I love you Tenchi, can't you see it? Don't you want me?" He knew very well that she was serious, her voice didn't have the usual teasing tone, which made him even more unsure about how to answer her.  
  
"I don't know Ryoko. I need to think about this....."  
  
"You always say that, I thought I made it clear this morning that I'm sick of it!!" her voice almost echoed in the corridor. Tenchi turned to her fully and tried to calm her down. "Shh.....calm down, Ryoko. This isn't easy for me. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings-"  
  
"Well too bad Tenchi, because you've already hurt mine by not making up your fucking mind!!"  
  
"Shh.......Ryoko. You're going to wake up everyone......"  
  
"So what if I fucking do!! You kissed me Tenchi, what am I supposed to think? How much of your stupid indecision am I supposed to take?"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Downstairs Yoshi could hear people talking, he ignored it at first but as the voices got louder he decided to find out what was going on.  
  
He walked up the stairs silently and walked down the hall. There he spotted Tenchi and Ryoko arguing. ((Oh, Oh. This doesn't look good))  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko......it was a mistake okay" said Tenchi, almost to the point of exhaustion, there was no purpose in arguing with her.  
  
Ryoko's felt like she had been stabbed through her heart with a knife. "You mean to say that kiss meant nothing to you....."  
  
He saw the look of hurt in her eyes and wished he could take back what he said. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"  
  
"No, Tenchi", she sighed sadly, trying to force back her tears. The last thing she needed right now was his pity. It seemed obvious that he didn't want to be with her. "You've made yourself quite clear. Just stay out of my business, what I do with Yoshi doesn't concern you.....goodnight"  
  
Before Tenchi could reply her he spotted Yoshi coming towards them. He glanced at Ryoko and then back to Tenchi. "You guys alright?"  
  
Tenchi remained silent while Ryoko started to make her way to her room. "Yoshi, everything is okay. Just go back to sleep"  
  
"Wait, I'll be right with you Ryoko. First of all I need to speak to Tenchi" he said this never once taking his eyes off his best friend.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Once Ryoko left, Yoshi started to talk. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know man, I think I seriously hurt her feelings. I just don't know, we kissed and then I chickened out" Yoshi felt a slight pang of jealousy, he wanted to be loyal to his friend and not make a move on Ryoko, but the harder he tried the worst it got.  
  
((They kissed!?!....Dammit, calm down Yoshi......she loves him, there is nothing I can do about it. But that doesn't mean I can't try.......)) he thought to himself. "I see, Tenchi my man you do know she loves you, don't you"  
  
"I know that Yoshi, but you aren't doing anything to help are you? You didn't think twice about making a move on her"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about Yosh. I saw you two kiss in front of that restaurant. I thought you didn't want to go out, why did you lie to me?"  
  
"Look Tenchi I'm sorry, it was just something I thought about at the last minute okay. I was intending to stay at home......I really was but........I don't know, I just wanted to spend some time with her, I guess. I'm not going to lie to you man......I like her"  
  
"Well do whatever you want, see if I care....."  
  
"I know you better than that Tenchi. Don't do this to yourself"  
  
"I don't want to think about this, okay......"  
  
"Fine...." With that Yoshi left and headed to Ryoko's room. Tenchi watched him leave, wandering why he was going to her room. ((Since when did those two become so cosy?)) he thought. He was jealous but couldn't do anything about it. ((Damn it, I wish I could tell her how I feel but I also don't want to hurt Ayeka's feelings.......Ayeka is such a sweet girl......what am I going to do....I love them both.....))  
  
Meanwhile in Ryoko's room.......  
  
Someone knocked her door. Thinking it was Tenchi, Ryoko ignored it.  
  
"Go away..." she mumbled while covering her head with a pillow.  
  
"Ryoko, it's me. Yoshi. Open the door" he replied softly while he knocked on her door again. He heard light foot steps and a bit of shuffling. A few seconds later the door was opened.  
  
"You going to let me in?"  
  
"Yoshi..."  
  
"C'mon, I want to talk to you"  
  
"Can't this wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"No" he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please ..."  
  
"Fine"  
  
She opened the door a little wider just to let him in and then closed it. Yoshi sat on her bed, slightly bouncing on it a little. He gave her a goofy smile hoping to make her feel better, unfortunately all he got was a frown.  
  
"Come sit here next to me, I don't bite"  
  
Ryoko smiled just a little and walked towards him. The lights in her room were slightly dimmed which gave the room a somewhat romantic ambience. She bit her lip slightly as she noticed he had nothing else but his jeans on.  
  
Yoshi saw the look of hesitation in her face and motioned for her to come closer. "I wanna know what's wrong. If we're going to be friends then we should talk about these sort of things don't you think?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood to talk right now..." she sat next to him not really sure of what else to say, too many things were going on in her mind for her to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Okay, if you don't want to talk then what should we do?"  
  
"I don't know...........Yoshi do you.......do you think I'm attractive?"  
  
"Of course!! Ryoko you're one of the most beautiful women I've seen, and believe me I've seen quite a few"  
  
"Then why doesn't Tenchi want me?"  
  
He sighed, ((Here we go with Tenchi again, I wish she could just forget about him.........but he's my best friend, I can't steal his girl....)) "Ryoko, I don't think it's because he doesn't want you. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings"  
  
"I'm tired of hearing that Yoshi. The bottom line is he wants Ayeka and not me. That's why he can't say he loves me!!" she couldn't hold in her tears anymore, it was just too much to hold in. Yoshi hugged her, gently stroking her back. "Shh.......c'mon it's okay"  
  
Ryoko remained silent and hugged him tighter, her head rested on his strong chest while she sobbed. "I don't understand Yoshi, I've been living with him for a few years now and I've been getting the same answer all along. I'm tired of waiting, I want someone who loves me and can take care of me. I know I was a bad person in the past but haven't I paid for that enough. Why must I still suffer.......why will no one love me..."  
  
"Ryoko....just calm down....shhh, c'mon you need to sleep"  
  
She complied and laid down on her bed, never taking her eyes off him. "Yoshi, will you.........forget it"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It doesn't matter"  
  
"No, tell me" He caressed her cheek, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Would you stay with me tonight, just.............to hold me?"  
  
He smiled and laid next to her. "Of course I will" He snuggled up to her and placed his arm around her slender waist. Ryoko relaxed into his arms, her back turned to him.  
  
"Thank you...."  
  
When he didn't reply she turned around to face him. He was already fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and giggled a little when she saw him frown in his sleep. She turned around and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Ryoko sat up groggily, turning slightly to look at the time. 11.30am.  
  
"Darn it, if I don't hurry I'm going to miss breakfast" she yawned a little and moved to her left to get out of bed. She had completely forgotten that Yoshi was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Yoshi winced as he felt someone bump into him, he slowly opened his eyes and focused on Ryoko.  
  
"Morning" he whispered huskily, still feeling sleepy.  
  
Ryoko watched him for a few seconds, studying his face. He indeed, 'did', look like his father. Only his features were much more handsome than Kagato's. How could Tenchi not realise this. As the thought of Tenchi and what happened she felt a sudden rush of sadness. ((I'm so angry at him.......................but why do I feel so sad, so empty......)) She sighed. "I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep if you want"  
  
Yoshi knew she was thinking about Tenchi, he could here her.......thoughts!!((What in the world!?..........I could swear I heard her voice in my head...)), he sighed and tied back his now loose hair. ((It's probably my imagination)). "What and miss Sasami's wonderful cooking. No way" they both laughed and go out of bed.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen.......  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi were sitting in the living room watching television, while Sasami made breakfast.  
  
Tenchi was silent for most of the time which didn't go unnoticed by Ayeka. Since he came downstairs the only word he said was 'good morning'. This was really strange, since he would usually be more talkative in the morning. ((There is definitely something wrong...I wonder if that space pirate has something to do with this?...))  
  
"Lord Tenchi, is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Tenchi hadn't even heared her, he was deep into his thoughts. Thoughts of Ryoko.....((I can't deny I love Ryoko, but Ayeka.......I don't know why I like Ayeka so much. She's as beautiful as Ryoko, but she's completely different in personality. Gosh why did this have to happen to me!! I don't want to hurt either of them but it seems like I need to make a decision soon......)).  
  
Tenchi sighed, deciding between two beautiful wasn't easy.  
  
By now Ayeka was seriously worried, she had called him a few times now. "Tenchi!!!"  
  
Tenchi looked up startled at Ayeka. "Ayeka, what's wrong....why are you shouting?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled at him. "I was calling your name but you didn't seem to hear me. Are you going deaf Tenchi?" she said the last part with a hint of playfulness which Tenchi didn't miss. He laughed a little and replied, "I was just a bit carried away. So do you think breakfast is ready?"  
  
"I think so. I'll check if Sasami is done"  
  
Tenchi nodded and relaxed on the sofa. Ryo-oki suddenly appeared on his lap. "Hey Ryo-oki, where have you been?"  
  
"Miaah!!" she bounced happily on his lap for a few minutes and then settled down on the sofa. Soon enough the smell of food made its way to her nose and she dashed out to the kitchen.  
  
Tenchi laughed, "Well, guess it's time to eat...."  
  
Everyone sat at the table ready to eat, Washu started eating almost immediately. Ryoko and Yoshi made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Yoshi sat next to Ayeka while Ryoko sat near Sasami. Ryo-oki bounced from Sasami's lap and settled on Ryoko's. "Hey" she said smiling down at the brown Cabbit. "Where have you been?" she asked as she grabbed a slice of toasted bread.  
  
"Miah, Miah!!" ((Translation: Ow nowhere particular, just into town...))  
  
"Say, What!!! Who allowed you to go into town?"  
  
Everyone except Yoshi kept eating. ((Whats up with her, why is she talking to that......thing, what is it????)) he thought. Ryoko saw him stare at her and Ryo-oki and giggled. "It's a long story. All I can say is that I can actually talk to Ryo-oki and in case you're wandering, she's a Cabbit. Half cat, half Rabbit." She caressed Ryo-oki and smiled when she purred.  
  
Yoshi shifted his gaze from the Cabbit and focused his attention to Ryoko. She looked simply beautiful, he knew she was hurting because of Tenchi but she managed not to show it. He admired that. ((Damn she looks good. Great God what am I to do. Tenchi is already mad at me because I kissed her. I can't make matters worst)).  
  
((Oh but you can....)) a voice said faintly, Yoshi looked around wildly, but there was no sign of another presence in the room. ((Who are you? Why are you in my head?))  
  
((I'm coming for you son. This time you will not escape me!!)) the voice said.  
  
((Kagato.....)) he thought. He dropped his spoon on the floor and covered his head with his hands. ((Stay out of my head!!!)) The voice chuckled, ((For now my son. But soon enough I will pay you another visit)).  
  
After that his mind was back to normal. The voice of Kagato vanished.  
  
Tenchi shook Yoshi a little. He seemed to be lost in some kind of trance. "Yosh, man are you okay?!"  
  
Yoshi looked at Tenchi like he had seen him for the first time. After a few seconds of being shook he responded, "Sorry, I just zoned off for a few minutes. Will you excuse me for a sec?"  
  
"Sure" replied Tenchi. Ryoko watched Yoshi with worry. ((I hope he's alright....))  
  
Washu stopped eating and glanced up at Ryoko. ((You like him don't you, little Ryoko))  
  
Ryoko blushed. ((How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head!!! What if I like him!!))  
  
Washu smiled and went back to finishing her breakfast. ((He's not who he seems to be Ryoko, be careful)).  
  
((I trust him Washu. I don't know why but I trust him.........)) responded Ryoko.  
  
((Do as you wish, just be careful. He might have been raised on earth but he is still Kagato's son.....))  
  
((Whatever......wait, how do you know he's Kagato's son?...))  
  
Washu didn't reply.  
  
Ryoko glared at her. ((Washu you better tell me how you know all this!!!))  
  
((All in due time, little Ryoko)) Washu replied. ((All in due time))  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
